Talk:Absolute Restoration/@comment-29564364-20171213023327/@comment-29564364-20171213061816
@The Holder Of True Omnipotence «look at the capabilites then the applications, almost everything you just asked can be affected» I already explained below of how little relevance the applications and limitations are to me, which is why I question them when they don't logically follow from the capabilities. «Everything annihilated by Nonexistence and Absolute Destruction will reappear.» According to their capabilities, they shouldn't have any problem erasing/destroying Absolute Restoration, so tell me how could Absolute Restoration restore itself if it's no longer there to restore itself in the first place? «Everything created by Omnificence will be erased.» I think you forget to take into account the property I gave to the hypothetical object I created, that is, to be immune to Absolute Restoration. «Any ability/power which created by Ability Creation and Meta Ability Creation will be completely erased from existence.» According to its capabilities, Meta Ability Creation should be able to create the ability to have powers immune to Absolute Recreation. «if a user of this power could restore themselves from erasure and the anwser to that would have to be yes, ...» I'm talking about erasing/destroying/negating Absolute Recreation itself, not its user. «... and not just is this an absolute power, but its also a Specialized variation of Omnipotence» All meta/absolute/omni powers are a specialized variations of Omnipotence, most of them are just not stated to be. Nonexistence is a specialized variation of Omnipotence focused on erasing, Absolute Destruction is a specialized variation of Omnipotence focused on destroying, Meta Power Manipulation (of which Meta Ability Creation is a sub-power) is a specialized variation of Omnipotence focused on manipulating superpowers, Omnificience is a specialized variation of Omnipotence focused on creating, Omni-Negation is a specialized variation of Omnipotence focused on negating and so on, so forth. «... and after that it literally says "concentrated on countering the effects of all other powers" making it nigh unbeatable even by other absolute powers.» The name doesn't logically follow from the description. "A specialized variation of Omnipotence concentrated on countering other powers" sounds a lot more like Omnicounter. Either the name is wrong and Absolute Restoration should be renamed to something like Meta Counter (since Absolute and Omnicounter are already taken), or the description and capabilities are wrong and should be changed to match an omnipotent version of actual Restoration like the name implies. «this power from the beginning has put some extreme emphasis on it being able to restore "anything" back to its original or prior state of being, ...» It doesn't seem like you noticed yet, but "boundlessly affecting anything/everything" is kind of a staple of almighty powers, so that point is rendered meaningless as it applies to all other abilities of that level as well. «... plus look at the capabilities and the way its described, like just look at this, there is a reason its one of the most over powered abilities on this wiki: ...» Plus, look at the capabilities of the powers I listed and the way they're described. Like, just look at them. There is a reason they're among the most overpowered abilities on this wiki: *Nonexistence: "This ability allows the user to completely annihilate anything and everything, without any protection nor exception of any kind. ... When used on abstract targets however, the effect is more subtle and similar to Logic Manipulation, annihilating the corresponding targets and reorganizing reality accordingly." *Absolute Destruction: "The user can destroy everything without limits, from concepts, boundaries and causation, to studies like metaphysics and science, even irrational "concepts" like the fabric of nothingness or the totality itself." *Meta Ability Creation: "User can create any ability without any limitation and bestow it upon themselves, as well as others. They can notably create enhanced versions of existing abilities or specific countermeasures for any of them, ... Users can even take it further and thoroughly customize a power, like designing a power to only harm a certain thing or activate after a certain condition." *Omnificience: "The user can create anything without limits, including concepts, existence, reality, and even the totality itself. They can also create from nothing or even to create one thing from another e.g. manifesting an image from a comic book, creating life from the dead, and duplicating anything. The user can create basically anything they choose on an unlimited scale." If your own argument can be used against you by replacing words to fit my position, it's not a good argument. The reason I believe Absolute Restoration to be inferior to other almighty powers is that it is a reactive power, and so, an action must be taken first in order for it to be of any use while that action may very well be one that could preemptively counter the power (e.i. creating something that cannot be reverted or erased by Absolute Restoration or bestowing upon oneself the power to have powers that cannot be reverted to a previous state) or render it unusable altogether (e.i. by erasing, destroying or negating it).